Muppets Party Central
Muppets Party Central is a title of the short. It will show before the movie (The Movie is unknown to pick it). The short is 7 minutes long. Plot The Muppets are about to have a party at their boarding house, but all they really need is more and more Muppets to invite and celebrate, including chickens, penguins, rats, frogs, pigs, and even monsters and Koozebanians. Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepé the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Johnny Fiama * Matt Vogel as Sweetums, 80's Robot, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emily Bear, Robin, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle, Camilla * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Sal Minella, Seymour, Blue Frackle, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Miss Poogy * Tyler Bunch as Thog * Peter Linz as Walter * Raymond Carr as Clifford Human Cast * David Kaufman as Dad * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mom Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) 80's Robot, Animal, Babies, Beaker, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Emily Bear, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mulch, the Newsman, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot * Background Characters (non-speaking) Afghan Hound, Aliens, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angus MacGonagle, Annie Sue, Baby Koozebanians, Baskerville, Bean Bunny, Beautiful Day Monster, Bertha, Birds, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bossmen, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bull, Cactuses, Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Chip, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Cows, Croaker, Crocodile, David Hogselhoff, Doglion, Dolphins, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Eugene, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Flash, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutoud Bird, Frogs, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, the Gills Brothers, Gladys, Goat, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Hilda, Horses, Howard Tubman, Iguana, J.G., J.P. Grosse, Jacques Roach, Jowls, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Lenny the Lizard, Lips, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Mean Mama, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mo Frackle, Moose Head, Muppaphone, Muppets Tonight band, Muppy, the Mutations, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Norman (ram), Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Parrots, Pigs, Pigeons, Pokey, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Righton Bird, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Singing Food, Slim Wilson, Snakes, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, T.R., Thingy-Thing, Thog, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Undertaker, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolves, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra Trivia *The Muppet Boarding House from Muppets from Space, though slightly larger, returns in this short. *David Kaufman and Colleen O'Shaughnessey (having voiced Danny and Jazz Fenton on "Danny Phantom") appear as the married couple who live next door to the Muppets, when they get repeatedly disturbed by more and more Muppet guests and party supplies the gang steal from the Muppet dance party at the gymnasium, through the their closet doors at the bedroom, and into the boarding house, using Bunsen's inventions, two secret portals. *It can take up to 270 Muppeteers to perform during a party sequence in this short. Category:Muppets Category:Short films Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Gree443's Ideas Category:Disney films